Vampire Knight Eternity
by Kumiko Kuran
Summary: Los años han pasado y ahora por fin Kaname y Yuuki pueden vivir en paz. El consejo de ancianos fue disuelto por completo, los Kuran ascendieron al trono y tienen como aliados a sus antiguos compañeros de la clase nocturna. Hoy se celebra el cumpleaños de la menor de los Kuran, Akira. Y todos están invitados, incluido un vampiro de cabellos blancos el cual desconoce su belleza.


-¡Akira a que estas esperando vamos a llegar tarde!- Una hermosa joven de unos 18 años estaba esperando a su hermana menor que se demoraba en cambiarse.

Ya sus padres esperaban en el salón para dirigirse a buscar el regalo perfecto de su hija menor, y quien mejor que nadie para decirle lo que quería que ella misma.

-¿Que ocurre Mizuki?- Preguntó su madre con aquella sonrisa que tanto adoraba su padre.

-¡Akira aun no baja!- Contestó exaltada, conocía muy bien la lentitud en que iba su hermana menor para cambiarse.

-Tranquila Mizu-chan pronto bajará- Le dijo su hermano acercándose por detrás.

El hermano mayor de la familia Kuran, un joven que aparentaba unos 19 años, era muy similar a su padre, solo que con el cabello más corto que él. Para Yuuki, su madre, Ryu era una copia exacta a su amado marido Kaname, y tal como este le dijo que en los pura sangre era normal la mezcla entre familia, ambos empezaron a sospechar que entre la mediana de la familia: Mizuki, y el mayor: Ryu había algo más que amistad o parentesco sanguíneo. Aquellas sospechas fueron confirmadas en el decimo quinto cumpleaños de la princesa. Donde los pillaron in fraganti besándose en la habitación de esta. Poco después los comprometieron, para así seguir con la descendencia pura sangre de la familia Kuran.

Ahora todos esperaban en el gran salón a la pequeña que dentro de tres días cumpliría sus tan adorados dieciséis. Incluso Ruka y Akatsuki, esperaban junto a ellos, para acompañar a la pequeña a buscar su regalo de cumpleaños. Akatsuki cargaba a su hija de cuatro años recién cumplidos en brazos, y al lado su mujer que ya tenía un vientre de 4 meses. A su lado Yuuki estaba abrazada a su marido que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de esperar a su hija, ella le recordaba cuanto se demoraba de igual manera cuando aún era una cría por mucho que mantuviera la misma apariencia de hace años. A lo que él solo pudo sonreír para su princesa y darle un beso en los labios.

-¡Ya terminé!- Gritó la menor pura sangre bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¡Ya era hora de que bajaras Akira!- Respondió su hermana.

-¡Tía Ruka! ¡Tío Akatsuki!- Gritó dirigiéndose a los nombrados sin hacer mucho caso a las quejas de su hermana.

-¿Hola Akira como has estado?- Contestó Ruka abrazándola.

-¡Muy bien Tía Ruka! ¿Esta es la pequeña Haruka?- Dijo mirando a la niña de 4 años en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Hai!-

-¡Es preciosa! ¡De seguro será una niña muy bella cuando crezca!- Dijo Akira sonriendo.

Para ellos oír esas palabras de su aijada Akira les hizo muy felices, estaba claro que Akira había salido a su madre, tan alegre y sonriente como ella.

-¿Akira no se te olvida alguien?-

-¡Por supuesto que no papá!- Dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

-¿Y bien cariño que quieres para tu cumpleaños? ¿Una muñeca? ¿Otro vestido?- Le preguntó Kaname a su princesita.

Como respuesta recibió miradas de enojo por parte de Ruka, Mizuki, su hija y su mujer.

-¿Que dije?- Preguntó el pura sangre.

-Amor creo que Akira quiere otro tipo de cosas- Contestó SU Yuuki.

-¿Otro tipo de cosas?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡Quiero un coche papá!- Dijo ilusionada.

-¿Un coche?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Pero no eres muy pequeña?- Volvió a preguntar, de todas las cosas que su hija le pedía esta le costaría más conseguirla.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Voy a cumplir 16 años recuerdas?- Dijo intentando parecer enfadada.

-Está bien pues a comprar un coche se ha dicho- Contestó Kaname.

.

.

Ya eran altas horas de la tarde, la noche estaba por caer, y la vampiresa de cabellos marrones no podía dormir tranquila.

-Yuuki… ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó su esposo levantándose un poco de la cama.

-Kaname… ¿te desperté? Lo lamento…- Contestó la vampiresa.

-¿Que sucede Yuuki?- Suavemente la agarró por el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

Yuuki se perdió en aquellas lagunas rojizas que parecían devorarla con la mirada, entreabrió los labios dejando ver sus colmillos, y su marido aprovechó para besarla.

Kaname la recostó en la cama mientras la besaba, ahora sí, tenía lo que tanto tiempo deseó, estaba con aquella a quien más amaba, y habían tenido unos hijos preciosos frutos de su amor, su tan adorada hermanita se había convertido en su mujer, y ahora era toda suya.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo los besos hasta su cuello, donde daba leves lamidas, volvió a subir buscando desesperadamente sus labios a lo que Yuuki encantada lo recibió ya con la boca abierta mientras sus lenguas se unían y volvían aquel beso más apasionado y húmedo. Kaname pegó mas su cuerpo al de Yuuki mientras ella intentaba quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

El sonido de la tela rasgarse se escuchó por toda la habitación, mientras Kaname contemplaba el cuerpo de su hermosa mujer, a lo que ella se ruborizó al sentir como la devoraba con la mirada, se acercó a él, sin previo aviso, empujándolo encima de ella, mientras sentía la erección de su marido y mas roja que nunca le besó y lamió el cuello para después clavar sus colmillos.

Para ella, la mejor sangre que existía, era la de su amado marido, a aquel que le entregó su corazón, y con aquel que ahora tenía unos hermosos hijos y había formado una preciosa familia.

Volvieron a besarse y minutos después, cuando se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos, Kaname le lamió la comisura de los labios a su esposa, limpiando el rastro de su sangre. Con ayuda de su marido Yuuki le quitó los pantalones, rodó quedando ella sobre él, mientras descendía besando su torso perfectamente formado. Gemidos se escucharon por parte del vampiro lo que hizo sonreír a la vampiresa. Él volvió a girar posicionándose sobre ella, y sin besó y lamió su cuello preparándolo para la mordida, un gritó de placer se escuchó de la pura sangre mientras era penetrada pos su marido, a la vez que este la mordía en el cuello.

-Mi amor nos van a oír…- Advirtió el vampiro.

-Mmmm… Ka…na…me…- Llegaba a decir la vampiresa presa del placer de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Empezó a moverse en un vaivén rápido, arrancándole gemidos mientras ambos jadeaban de placer. En la habitación solo se oía el choque entre sus cuerpos y los jadeos de ambos, daban gracias a que no pudieran escucharlos ahora mismo, porque no sabrían como explicarles aquello a sus hijos, aun que ya muy bien conocían sobre lo llamado "hacer el amor" o "sexo" ya que Aidou se lo había explicado cuando Ryu tan solo tenía 13 años. Ganándose una advertencia de muerte por parte de Kaname y una mirada asesina por parte de su mejor amiga Yuuki, al haber dicho eso a sus hijas de 12 y 10 años.

Kaname embistió a Yuuki con más fuerza sintiendo como su interior succionaba su miembro, y aprovechó para correrse en su interior, dejándose caer sobre su mujer, sintiendo ambos el mejor de los placeres. Se taparon con la manta y siguieron besándose un rato mientras Kaname le acariciaba el cabello a su adorada hermanita.

-Te amo Kaname-

-Yo también te amo hermanita-

.

.

El día al fin había llegado y todos los presentes esperaban en el gran salón de fiestas de la mansión Kuran, la llegada de la bella princesita de la familia. Entre ellos había sido invitado un vampiro de cabellera blanca y ojos morados que merodeaba por el salón sintiendo las miradas de algunos nobles, no era normal que un cazador estuviera en una de aquellas fiestas, pero luego recordaron la amistad de la reina con aquel vampiro de clase baja y no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptarlo si no querían ver enfadada a la reina de los vampiros.

De repente la música paró, desvelando a la familia Kuran que bajaba por las escaleras, Kaname bajaba junto con Yuuki cogida de la mano, y detrás de ellos se veía a dos jóvenes de pelo negro de la misma forma, se anunció el nombre de la princesa Akira y nada más verla bajar con aquel vestido blanco, se quedó anonadado con su belleza, aquella joven era muy parecida por sus rasgos físicos a Yuuki, y a la vez no se parecían en nada, era muy hermosa y aquella sonrisa que no se quitaba de su rostro hacía verla como un ángel.

Mientras Akira bajaba las escaleras sintió, entre muchas miradas sobre ella una muy ardiente y solo pudo buscar disimuladamente aquella mirada purpura que no apartaba su vista de ella. Nada mas encontrarse con aquellos ojos que la hicieron sonrojarse se podría decir que se enamoró a primera vista, aquel hombre que la miraba embelesado era extremadamente apuesto, y su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado deprisa para su gusto.

Mucha nobleza vampírica se había acercado a saludar a los pura sangre, la música volvió a sonar y Kaname se fue a hablar con Ichijo mientras su hija Mizuki se acercaba para conversar con Rima ya que se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-¡Yuuki-chan!- Se escuchó la voz de un rubio.

-¡Aidou-sempai!- Gritó la nombrada.

Ambos se abrazaron como dos amigos que vuelven a verse después de tanto tiempo, mientras Yuuki le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido en la mansión y el nuevo compromiso de sus hijos Ryu y Mizuki. A lo que Aidou escuchaba y sonreía alegrándose de haber vuelto a ver a su querida amiga.

-Yuuki-chan ¿no estás nerviosa?- Preguntó Aidou.

-¿Porque debería de estarlo Aidou-sempai?- Contestó la vampiresa.

-¿No oliste? Kiriyu Zero está aquí- Le dijo.

Yuuki ensanchó el rostro al oír aquellas palabras, estaba feliz de que Zero se encontrase allí, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, sin embargo algo le decía que todo eso había estado planeado por Kaname, y por instinto se giró a mirarle con una mirada acusadora. A esto Kaname se acercó mandándole una mirada asesina a Aidou por habérselo dicho se esa forma.

-Era una sorpresa, pensé que después de tanto tiempo te alegraría verlo- Dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura.

-…-

-¿Hice mal?- Preguntó al ver su mirada alegre, sabiendo que la respuesta seria un claro _No_.

-¡Tío Aidou!- Se oyó la voz de su hija abrazando a Aidou con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Akira-chan que hermosa estas!- Dijo este sonriéndole mientras se separaban.

-¡Arigato! ¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes novia Aidou-san?- Preguntó pícara.

-Oye ¿no eres muy pequeña para preguntarme eso?- Dijo mirándola como si la reprochara.

-¡Ya tengo dieciséis años Aidou-san!- Gritó pegándole en la cabeza.

Yuuki veía como Aidou era acribillado por golpes que su hija le deba mientras el intentaba defenderse, Kaname le dio una copa que contenía aquella bebida rojiza, que tenía un sabor muy parecido a la sangre y las mismas propiedades.

-Yuuki-

Aquella voz resonó por sus oídos como eco, luchaba por no salir corriendo a abrazarlo, se giró y vio a su antiguo compañero mirándola fijamente, pero percibió algo distinto en su mirada algo que nunca había visto. Kaname sonrió y la acercó a él.

-Me alegra verte Zero- Dijo amablemente.

El tan solo asintió y dirigió su vista a la joven que estaba junto a Aidou con aquel rubor en las mejillas, intentando controlar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Kaname se dio cuenta de eso, y cogió a su hija por la mano mientras la acercaba a Zero.

-Zero, esta es mi hija menor Akira- La presentó formalmente.

-Akira cariño, este es Zero un viejo "amigo"-

Akira le extendió la mano y Zero al tomó mientras le daba un casto beso, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Yuuki se quedó parada en el sitio, vale, esa no era la reacción que esperaba que tuviera con su hija. De repente el instinto de protección maternal le saltó de golpe, viendo a su mejor amigo como alguien que quisiera robarle a su hija, miró a Kaname, ¿es que él, con lo posesivo que era, no se molestaba?

Zero invitó a bailar a la princesa Akira y vio en su hija un rubor muy característico el mismo que Kaname lograba sacarle a ella, se quedó viendo como se dirigían a la pista de baile para comenzar a bailar. Miró de reojo a Kaname que estaba junto a Aidou e Ichijo y les mandó una mirada acusadora a los tres, a lo que ellos solo alzaron los hombros haciendo ver que no sabían nada, cuando en realidad todo había estado planeado des de un principio. Volvió a mirar a la joven pareja a lo que Kaname se le acercó abrazándola a él por la cintura, y sonriéndole.

-Lo tenías planeado ¿verdad?-

El tan solo sonrió y miraron a la joven pareja que, parecía muy feliz bailando el uno con el otro y Yuuki pensó, que tal vez, solo tal vez Zero había encontrado a esa persona especial para él, y que a lo mejor dentro de unos años otro anuncio de compromiso se anunciaría en su familia, pero quien sabe… Tenían toda la eternidad…


End file.
